


Hotter Than Hell

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Riding, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: The note both came as a surprise and didn’t at the same time. Reno knew his façade would break down, that perfection he’d come to admire and want to ruin. It was a plain envelope, no name, but it had been slipped under his door and it said, simply, “Call me Sir. Come to the Honey Bee Inn. Room 204.” Reno’s eyes had widened comically, a delicate red eyebrow lifted in wonder. Tseng? At the Honey Bee Inn? It made him laugh and desire burn inside him at the same time.Now, faced with the reality of it, he had to admit, it was hotter than hell.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



> Based on an RP I did with butteredbandits and written for pt_tucker who inspired this with a certain fic rec. Boy am I suddenly really into this pairing.

The yukata Tseng was wearing left little to the imagination, and Reno had a very overactive imagination. It was silken and white and contrasted perfectly with Tseng’s inky dark hair which was strewn on the pillow beneath him.

Reno almost slammed the door behind him, eager. He’d often dreamed about making his director crack a smile or better yet make him moan and writhe beneath him. When Tseng bent him over his desk a few weeks prior he knew he’d get more, and he was anxiously awaiting some sort of sign. Tseng could be frustratingly contrary though. Reno knew he had to be feeling it too, the lust burning deep in his belly.

The note both came as a surprise and didn’t at the same time. Reno knew his façade would break down, that perfection he’d come to admire and want to ruin. It was a plain envelope, no name, but it had been slipped under his door and it said, simply, “Call me Sir. Come to the Honey Bee Inn. Room 204.” Reno’s eyes had widened comically, a delicate red eyebrow lifted in wonder. Tseng? At the Honey Bee Inn? It made him laugh and desire burn inside him at the same time.

Now, faced with the reality of it, he had to admit, it was hotter than hell.

As he stepped in, Tseng parted the yukata a bit, showing his pale but sculpted physique. Reno swallowed hard.

“Sir,” he said, remembering the instruction from the note. It was a wonder even two brain cells could rub together at this point. He was already achingly hard and was shifting on his feet.

“Disrobe,” Tseng instructed, his dark eyes burning on Reno’s form. Reno wasted no time, stripping quickly. When he was naked, Tseng tossed a bottle of lube at him. Reno grabbed it and raised a brow. “Prepare yourself,” Tseng explained. So it was a show that Tseng wanted. He could do that. He could certainly do that.

Reno got on the end of the bed and lubed up two fingers–looked at the bulge in Tseng’s yukata and remembered how he had filled him before—lubed up a third finger, and started with two that he pressed inside himself, hissing softly and giving Tseng a pointed look as he slipped in the third finger, stretching himself and fucking himself on them, rocking his hips lewdly. He definitely had Tseng’s attention. The man was staring, his hand dropping down to rub at the bulge in the yukata.

Reno kept fucking himself on his fingers until he was panting and moaning and his neglected cock leaked precome down the tip. That was when Tseng signaled for him to stop. It was the same signal he used out in the field and Reno admitted right then and there he would never see that signal the same again. He crawled forward on the bed and tentatively touched Tseng’s thigh over the yukata.

“Tseng ...” he breathed. He was so hard now it was even harder to think straight.

“That’s ‘sir’ to you,” Tseng corrected, his voice deep and biting. Oh yeah, he was supposed to call him “sir”. He smirked.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” he said, the “sir” coming off as slightly sarcastic. Tseng chose to ignore it. At least Reno had followed an order. “Let me suck your cock, sir,” Reno breathed. Instead of answering, Tseng simply parted the yukata and revealed his hard cock and sculpted body. His cock was nestled against his stomach in a bed of soft curly pubic hair that trailed up his stomach. His chest was smooth, no trace of hair. Reno stared, his mouth watering. He leaned down and, his eyes up on Tseng’s, took him into his mouth.

Tseng tasted clean and good. Reno loved the taste of cock in his mouth. He was no stranger to hook-ups, and he was quite good at sucking cock. He would make sure it was good for Tseng. His tongue slipped against the underside of his cock, against the pulsing vein as he hollowed his cheeks and slurped hard, bobbing his head and concentrating on the head with each pass. He tongued against the slit in the head of his cock, lapping up precome.

Tseng moved his hand to Reno’s ponytail and wrapped his fingers around the length of his hair and tugged him up to crush his lips against Reno’s. It was their first kiss and it was hot and hard and perfect. Reno kissed back breathlessly. It seemed to last forever and Reno used the distraction to position himself over Tseng’s cock and drop himself down onto his cock.

He wanted desperately to make Tseng’s careful mask to crack—for him to moan in pleasure and throw his head back in abandon.

And as they moved together, Tseng’s eyes rolled back and he panted and moaned tersely. It was so fucking hot Reno knew he wasn’t going to last. And that’s when Tseng wrapped his hands around his neck and started choking him as they kissed again. Reno held on until his lungs screamed and he slapped at Tseng’s thigh. Finally Tseng let go and hauled him into another crushing kiss.

“Come for me,” Tseng commanded, slamming his hips up into Reno. Reno couldn’t help but obey. His body tensed and he came harder than he had in a long while. It was perfect. Tseng came from the clenching of Reno’s muscles and his face looked so good contorted in pleasure.

When Tseng came down, he shoved Reno off him and Reno sighed at the loss, feeling his heart do a flop.

“Phew,” he said, exhaling a breath. “That was fucking hot, boss,” he said. He realized his hands were shaking. “Fuck, I need a cigarette.”

Tseng waved his hand. “Do what you want,” he said. Reno grinned and got up, going over to the pile of his clothes and got out his menthols from his suit jacket and his lighter, sitting naked at the table in the room and lighting up. He took a long drag and sighed softly. He could feel Tseng’s eyes on him.

“Come here. Bring the cigarette.”

Intrigued, Reno slowly stood and walked over to the bed where Tseng had wrapped the yukata around himself again. He raised a brow and took a long drag from the cigarette, holding it in. Tseng’s lips were so close and he opened his mouth. Reno got the hint and shotgunned the smoke into Tseng’s mouth and they kissed hot and burning.

Tseng stole the cigarette and took a long drag, shotgunning the smoke for Reno and they kissed again. Reno appreciated the taste of menthol and Tseng’s mouth and tongue.

He stole his cigarette back and smoked it languidly. When he was done, he flicked the filter carelessly onto the floor.

“You can leave now,” Tseng said, waving his hand.

Reno wanted to say something about how intense it had all been, how he wanted to stay, but he didn’t. Instead, he wrote it off.

“Yeah, sure thing, boss.”

If he wanted this to be casual, that was fine. Really, it was fine.


End file.
